Happy 2013, Raven!
by myxnamexisxconfinedxinfo
Summary: (Okay, so this is a New Year fic even though it's September. But, whatever!) New Years is coming up fast and Raven isn't really into the "New Year spirit". She realizes that, while every Titan girl has had a New Years kiss, she hasn't even had a first kiss! But what will a certain green changeling do to change that? (And no, it's not what you think you dirty sickos!)


**Hi, peoples! This is a New Year's story for 2013 even though it's September. Hey! Don't judge me! It's not my fault I got this inspiration while trying to fall asleep yesterday! I also got an idea to make a series of holiday oneshots, BBxRae of course, with some RobxStar and CyxBee. Maybe a few other pairings but mainly BBxRae. I'll call it the Holiday Oneshots Series. I'll start on New Year's 2014, so watch out for that. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy! Oh, one more thing. My OC, Aquamarine, will be in this story. I know I haven't finished her main story yet but I just couldn't resist sticking her in this story. But don't worry. She won't play a major major role in this so…yeah. Oh, and guess what? I just checked my FanFiction account and I saw that someone favorited my first story about Aquamarine, **_**Head Underwater **_**and she favorited me! YAY! So thanks to jadebingham for being the first to favorite me! Anyways, here's my story. Lotsa fluff! Probably. **

**Raven's POV:**

I sighed as I sat on the big, U-shaped couch in the common room with one of my favorite books. It was currently New Year's Eve in 2012…well, 2013's New Year's Eve. Anyways, all the Titans were busy getting ready for the New Year's party we were throwing. All the Titans from around the world were invited. From Bumblebee and her team to Kole and Gnark from their underground world. It was going to be big. Even Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were invited. I was going to pick them up tomorrow.

I bet you're wondering why I'm sighing on a big event like this. Well, I wasn't really in the New Year's spirit. I don't really want to admit why since it's really embarrassing but I guess I can trust you if you've found this journal. *sigh* Alright. I'm not really into celebrating this year because…I've…never…had a New Year's…kiss. There. I said it. Happy? All the Titan girls are always talking about their New Year's kiss while I'm sitting there thinking about how I've never been kissed before. You're not surprised, are you? I mean, seriously. I'm Raven, the creepy half-demon who no one likes. Sorry. I'm depressing. I'm so desperate to not be left out that I actually prayed to God for a New Year's kiss. Yes, yes. I'm a half-demon who prayed to God. Is that so bad?

Just at that moment, Starfire floated into the room with a box of decorations. "Friend Raven, would you like to help me do the decorating of the outside of the tower?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. But no thanks."

"Are you the sure?"

"Yes."

Starfire sighed. "Alright. If that is what you wish. Would you like to go to the mall of shopping for the fit of outs after?"

I sighed. _I should at least shop with her_, I thought. "Alright."

Starfire set the box of decorations on the floor and clapped her hands excitedly. "Glorious! May Friend Aquamarine accompany us?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Starfire clapped once more before picking up the box and flying outside to decorate, a few snowflakes blowing in through the open door. I sighed for the third time so far and opened my book. I decided to try something new other than my poetry books so I had visited the Jump City library and got the first book of the Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. **(A/N: I don't own that series, obviously. All twelve – or is it thirteen? No, I think it's twelve – books belong to Lemony Snicket. Just a little fact, I'm on book ten so far. Hahahahahaha!) **Without even reading a full paragraph, the common room doors opened and the annoying – well, annoying in my opinion – little changeling known as Beast Boy entered the room.

"Hey, Rae!" he greeted me cheerfully.

"Raven," I corrected him. "What do you want?"

"Well, Cy's out getting some part for his arm so he'll be all 'nice and fresh' for tomorrow's party, Robin's getting his tux dry-cleaned, Starfire's decorating the tower, and Aqua's using the snow as decorations instead of fake snow. You're the only un-busy Titan so…what do you wanna do?" Beast Boy asked.

I looked at him over the top of my book and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you and I was just wondering what you wanted to do," Beast Boy answered.

"You must be hearing things. I never said I would hang out with you," I said.

His ears lowered a bit. "Oh. Well, sorry for bothering you. I'll just…go."

I shifted. Guilt filled my conscience and made me speak up. "Well…I guess we could hang out."

Beast Boy turned around, a bright smile on his face, making his adorable fang poke out…did I just use adorable in the same sentence as Beast Boy? Oh geez. "Really?" he asked.

I reluctantly nodded. "Sure. But not today. I promised Starfire I'd go with her and Aquamarine to the mall. But, I guess you could come with me to pick up Melvin, Timmy, and Teether."

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Thanks, Rae! You're the best!"

I didn't even bother to correct him about my name as he ran out the room. I sighed and continued reading.

· § ·

"Where are they again?" Beast Boy asked as I levitated the both of us on a circle of magic through the air since Beast Boy couldn't fly through snow for very long.

"Just a couple more miles to go. Why?"

"It's freezing out here! Can I borrow that fur-lined cloak?" Beast Boy asked.

I glared at him. "If I give you my cloak, I'll freeze to death. And it'll be your fault, which will mean that my spirit will haunt you 'till you die. Do you really want that?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "N-Not really."

I nodded. "Good. So deal with it."

He sighed and rubbed his pointy ears, shivering. I rolled my eyes and created an arch above us with just enough space for me to see. It became relatively warmer.

Beast Boy grinned at me. "Thanks."

"I didn't do this for you. I was cold too."

Beast Boy didn't reply but the grin stayed on his face until we landed.

About thirty minutes to an hour later, we landed on the meet-up spot, which was on the roof of a skyscraper. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether spotted us right away and ran towards us. Melvin was about twelve now, Timmy nine, and Teether six. The three siblings all practically tackled me to the ground. I managed to stay on my feet and hug them back while waving to Bobby. He waved back but when he saw Beast Boy, he disappeared.

Beast Boy blinked. "Um…what was that?"

"Bobby, the giant teddy bear Melvin's powers created when she was younger," I answered.

"Um, right."

"It's okay, Bobby," Melvin said, heading over to where Bobby was…probably. "Mr. Beast Boy won't hurt you. He's a friend of Raven's."

Bobby stayed invisible for a moment before reappearing.

"Okay, single-file line right here," I said, standing near the middle of the roof. I conjured up a portal and ushered Melvin in. She stared at the portal in awe for a moment before stepping in. Timmy looked over to me before following suit. Teether jumped right in. And Bobby managed to squeeze himself in.

"Hmm. They seem like a nice bunch," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah. They are. Now get in before I faint."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He stepped inside and I followed.

We teleported into Titans' Tower's common room, startling Bee and Aqualad, who were leaning against the island of the kitchen. Their eyes widened almost comically as they saw Bobby, who waved.

"Um…hi," Bee said, waving back.

"Melvin's powers," I said simply.

Starfire then flew into the room, poor Aquamarine in tow. "Friend Raven! May we do the making of up and the putting on of the fits of outs?"

It took me a while to convert that sentence into "may we do our makeup and put on our outfits?" "Oh, um. Sure?"

Starfire squealed, grabbed my wrist, and dragged Aquamarine and I out. I saw Beast Boy mouth, _Good luck _and give me a thumbs-up before the doors slid shut.

· § ·

"No! No! No makeup! Please! Have mercy!" Aquamarine shouted as she scooted away from Starfire and the lipstick she held out.

"Please, Friend Aquamarine! The making of up is of the necessary for the party!" Starfire answered.

"No! Please! No lipstick or eyeliner or eye shadow or foundation or ANYTHING! Help me, Raven!" She pulled on my arm and hid behind me.

I raised my hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

She glared at me before squeaking and running away as Starfire approached, this time with one of those blush brushes.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of Starfire chasing Aqua around, Starfire finally managed to get some lip gloss and a little blush on her as well as some silver eye shadow on me. Aquamarine and I helped her put some lipstick on her, some blush, and glittery gold eye shadow as well as eyeliner.

Starfire was wearing a strapless empire waist dress with a sequined gold bodice and a flowy, knee-high, light pink skirt. She also was wearing a pair of black platform heels. **(A/N: Why does that outfit remind me of Ariana Grande? Just so you know, I didn't base Starfire's outfit off of hers if they're the same. Okay? Okay? Good.) **Her long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a bunch of silver bangles adorned each of her wrists.

Aquamarine was wearing a sleeveless teal dress, also an empire waisted one, with black straps and black flowers spaced evenly on her dress, a ripped lace skirt under the teal skirt. On her feet were a pair of black Converse high-tops. Her wavy, light brown hair was straightened, two strands of hair braided on each side of her head. Her silver locket shined.

I was wearing a knee-high, simple black dress with a white flower on the right strap where the strap and the actually dress met in the front. I also had on a pair of silver ballet flats. My purple hair, which now went down to the middle of my bicep, had a couple silver hairpins in it.

Starfire squealed. "We all look the amazing! Let us go into the room of commons and do the partying!"

· § ·

"Hey, Star!" Robin said, waving at Starfire from across the room. He was wearing the tux from Kitten's yacht prom thingy except he had on a gold tie which, coincidentally, matched Starfire's dress.

Starfire floated over to him and they started to chat.

Aquamarine was dragged off by her half-brother, Aqualad **(A/N: Both from Atlantis but that comes later in **_**Head Underwater **_**so just forget this when you read that story) **and Kid Flash. Which meant I was alone. I couldn't read because it was too loud and I'm not one for dancing or "mingling". I headed for the snack table and grabbed a cup of punch. Jericho, who was in charge of the music, which was right next to the snack table, waved at me with a smile.

I waved back and took a sip of my punch just to spit it back out when Jinx popped out from behind me with a cheerful, "Hi, Raven!"

I glared at her as I used my powers to clean up the mess. "Hi. What do you want?"

She tipped her head to the side. "You okay, Rae-Rae?"

"It's Raven and yes. I'm fine. Where's Kid Flash?"

"Hanging with the Aquas." She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing all alone in the corner by yourself?"

I sighed. "Why do you care?"

"'Cause you're my friend," she answered. I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Acquaintance."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, great party, huh?" Jinx asked. "It's actually going to be 2013! The Mayans said the world was going to end in 2012. Well, look at us now!"

I rolled my eyes again but I could feel the corners of my lips turn upwards slightly. "Bye." I then teleported to the nice and quiet – well, quiet_er _– roof. I shivered and hugged my bare arms. Heading to the edge I sat down and watched the Jump City civilians gather around the big screen on the town hall building, waiting for the countdown.

I almost fell over when I heard Beast Boy's voice say, "Hey, Rae. Whatcha doin'?"

I glared sharply at Beast Boy. I seemed to glare a lot back then.

He raised his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Whoa there, Rae. What's got your leotard in a pretzel?"

I shrugged and turned back to the city sights. "I don't know. I'm just not really 'into the New Year spirit'."

He sat down beside me. "What's up?"

I shook my head and looked away. "It's too embarrassing."

"C'mon." He nudged my shoulder with his, making me glare at him again. "Sorry. You can tell me though. If you want. I'll always be here you know."

I sighed. I don't know why, but I felt like blurting everything out. "I just…I'm depressed knowing that, just like the other years, I won't…" I lowered my voice to a mumble, "…get a New Year's kiss."

"Really?" he asked. Curse his stupid animal-like hearing!

I nodded, a blush spreading across my cheeks. If only I had my cloak. Down below, the countdown had started.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

Beast Boy turned to me. "So a kiss would get you into the New Year's spirit?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Five!"

"Four!

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Right then, Beast Boy suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to my cheek. **(A/N: Betcha didn't see that coming! Hahahahaha! Oh geez.) **

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The kiss lasted for about two seconds before Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew out the open door and back into the tower. I sat there in shock for a second before a small smile broke out on my face.

I looked up to the night sky and said, "Thanks, God."

As I watched, the North Star seemed to flash brightly for a second before returning back to normal, as if God were winking at me.

My small smile grew bigger, almost making my powers blow up the whole joint, before I headed back inside.

Best. New Year. Ever.


End file.
